


My lips are sealed

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: #7: “Are you no longer into women or what? She was stunning.“Ripley and Sullivan are out for drinks and several women try to flirt with Ripley and even give him their number but he is not interested. Sullivan wants to know why.Lucas doesn’t discloses his relationship with Vic to sully





	My lips are sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

“Really pretty brunette is eyeing you from over in the corner”Robert smirked sipping on a beer 

“Nah not really my type”Lucas quipped 

“Are you no longer into women or what? She was stunning.“Robert rose a questioning brow over at his friend

“Women have been coming up to us all night long man and you aren’t biting”Robert said to his friend 

“I just want to sip on my beer Sully”Lucas has been intent on keeping his romance with Vic a secret

“You don’t act like this unless you’re seeing someone”Robert notes 

“How are you so damn intuitive?”Lucas asked him 

“Even though we haven’t spoken for so long I still know how you operate man”Robert chuckled 

“You are right about something Sully”Lucas commented

“Spill the details Luke”Sully wasn’t buying this silence act his friend was selling him

“My lips are sealed”Lucas wasn’t gonna disclose his relationship with Vic just yet 

“Not even a little hint”Robert tried to prompt more information out of him 

“All I can say is that she’s an amazing person”Lucas said to him 

“Damn you’re cold but I’ll take that”Robert sighed 

”It’s very new though but I like where the relationship with Susan is going”Lucas said using a fake name for Vic 

“When do I get to meet said Susan?”Robert asked 

“Maybe one day I’ll introduce you to her”Lucas suggested

“Only a name that’s all I’m getting from you?”Robert questioned “I’m a man of many secrets”Lucas said “You’re still corny as hell but I understand you don’t want to spill about your lady”Robert shrugged


End file.
